Saved from the Tubes
by General K-Star
Summary: Lt. Eilsel Joroger, a new crewmember who is somewhat claustrophobic, is sent into the Jeffries Tubes to work on something until Data can come to relieve her of her duties for the evening... but why is it taking so long? Read and review please!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was supposed to have been an entry for the May Fanfic Challenge on TrekBBS, but I didn't finish it by the deadline. Finally got around to finishing it today. The theme was "Salvation," but we couldn't get into religion with it. So basically, I gotta have someone be saved from something. I chose to have my character be saved from anxiety and boredom.

I kinda like this new character, and I may write other fics with her sometime. Maybe as a girlfriend for Data? evil chuckle

For the record, "Transmorphic plasma inductic conductornator" is a bit of fake technobabble I picked up at church. My brother and his friend act in the skits for our church's youth worship program (aka "Sunday school", but we like to call it "G-Force"), and the lesson unit they were doing at the time had a science theme. The skit revolved around a mad scientist, his android (my brother played the android, and did a fairly decent job, too!), and a machine called the transmorphic plasma inductic conductornator. Since I couldn't come up with any technobabble of my own for this fic, I used that.

Without further ado, here's the fic.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Lt. Eilsel Joroger arrived for her shift in Engineering on time and was walking to her station, when Commander LaForge called her over.

"Lt. Joroger, I've got an assignment for you," he said.

"Yes sir?" she asked, wondering what it would be.

"We have someone working in the Jeffries tube on recalibrating the transmorphic plasma inductic conductornator. It needs to be tended to 24/7 until it's fixed, or we have to start all over again," he explained, "Lt. Kalahan is in there now and his shift's almost up. I need you to go in there and take over for him until Data comes to relieve you."

"With all due respect, sir," she said, "Why not have Commander Data working on it full time? He doesn't need rest and probably would have it done faster than any of us."

"I know," Geordi replied, "And he knows it too. He practically volunteered for the job for those exact reasons, but he's needed on the bridge as acting first officer until Commander Riker returns from his mission. He'll be up there as soon as Commander Riker's back."

"Which would be… when?" Eilsel asked.

"Around about midnight," Geordi answered.

"Slight problem, sir…" Eilsel began, nervously.

"What is it?" Geordi asked.

"I'm, uh, claustrophobic," she stammered.

Geordi chuckled. "It's not that bad, Eilsel," he explained, "Lt. Barclay was claustrophobic, too, and he didn't have too much of a problem with the Jeffries tubes. He got over it after an extended assignment in there. Maybe this'll help you too."

"If you say so, sir," she replied, as she headed towards the Jeffries tube to relieve Lt. Kalahan.

Hours later, Eilsel was still recalibrating the transmorphic plasma inductic conductornator. A process which was boring, tedious, had to be done by hand, and she couldn't just stop what she was doing and leave her progress to be finished another day. She had to keep working on it till someone came to relieve her, but how long was it gonna take? It was late enough as it is! Picard said he'd send Data to finish it when the shift was over, since Data would be able to stay up as long as necessary, but seriously, why not make him do it in the first place? He'd practically volunteered to do it since he knew how time consuming it would be and that no one human would be able to finish in one sitting, but noooooo… Picard needed him on the bridge. Not like there's anything out there right now! He probably could've had it done quicker too! "Eh, it builds character," Eilsel muttered to herself, remembering what her dad would say anytime he made her complete a chore the hard way.

She reached for another tool from her kit, wondering just how long she had been doing this anyway. "I suppose this is what I get for being the new kid…" she sighed as she kept working. "Not urgent or important enough for a senior officer to take care of right away, and they need to test my abilities somehow… but why in such a cramped space?"

Around this time she became more aware of how bad her knees were hurting, having to support her weight on the hard metal floor. She shifted so she was sitting cross legged and resumed her work. Another hour passed, and she was getting really tired. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, but the task required constant attention or it would need to be redone completely. Stifling a yawn, she wondered how much longer it would be before Data came to relieve her.

Her claustrophobia hadn't really bothered her much thus far, but it was really starting to bug her now. Her heart raced with anxiety, but she had to keep focused on the task at hand. She was tired, she was scared… where the hell was Data? He should've been there already!

Soon, a hand gently tapped her on the shoulder. She jerked around to see Data right next to her. She hadn't heard him approach.

"I am sorry if I startled you, Lieutenant," the android said, "but I am here to relieve you of this task."

"Bout damn time!" she exclaimed. Noticing the shocked look on Data's face from the use of such language, she quickly apologized. "Sorry," she said, "All this work has really gotten to me. You're a real hero, Commander, I don't think I could've kept at it much longer."

"I see," Data said calmly, "I apologize for my tardiness. The Captain required my assistance until Commander Riker returned, and he arrived late."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," she said, handing him the toolkit, "I oughta buy you a drink in Ten Forward after you're done. It surprises me how anyone can handle this kind of work for extended periods without going crazy."

"I do not require a drink, but if you wish to express your gratitude in that manner, I will not object," Data replied as he took the tools and began to work.

"Ok, well, thanks again," Eilsel said, "I mean it, you're a real sanity-saver. I swear, if I have to see the inside of a Jeffries tube again, it'll be too soon!"

"Do you have a problem with this working environment?" Data asked as he grabbed another tool.

"Well, to be honest, sir, I'm claustrophobic," she explained.

"Ah," Data acknowledged, not taking his eyes off his work. "May I ask why you accepted this task then?"

"Well, I'm still kinda new here," she said, "Commander LaForge asked me to. My sense of duty is stronger than any fear. And I've never been too good at telling a commanding officer 'no.'"

"Yet you have no problem swearing in front of the second officer?" Data asked, briefly glancing at Eilsel.

"Sorry bout that, sir," she apologized, "Just all this anxiety and frustration built up. It won't happen again."

"I see," he nodded, "Perhaps you should get some rest."

"Okay. Thanks again, Commander," Eilsel said.

"Please, you may call me Data," he replied.

"Ok, then you can call me Eilsel," she laughed, "Good night, Data."

"Good night, Eilsel," Data said, "Sleep well."

Eilsel left the tube as quickly as she could without making it look like she was panicking. "Ah, freedom!" she sighed to herself as she exited and made her way to her quarters.


End file.
